


face of an angel

by blushings



Series: sf9 drabbles [2]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushings/pseuds/blushings
Summary: Juho has to buy Spotify premium at some point.





	face of an angel

**Author's Note:**

> remember how taeyang went to elyxion? and how juho is friends with chanyeol? bc i do. (you don't have to read the rohwi drabble first, they work as independent drabbles) ((major disclaimer this is unbeta-ed)

The managers left, leaving Youngbin and Inseong in charge. However, the two weren’t the best hyungs and let everyone drink. (Perhaps they’re the best hyungs then?) 

Juho isn’t feeling the hype as he watches everyone try to dance and crack jokes. Chani, who’s sober, is recording Youngkyun and howls as his best friend falls onto the hardwood flooring then Seokwoo swoops in to save the night.

“It’s like something from a drama.”

Taeyang joins Juho’s side, sipping wine from a metallic straw. He seems least tipsy and it’s probably because of his slow and small intake of alcohol. Juho looks back at the trio, watching as Chani decides to leave them alone and the other two tread to the bedroom to sleep.

Sleep sounds nice, Juho thinks as he taps his cup, but he contradicts his thoughts with, “Hey, I’m heading into the studio. You can join me if you want.”

And Taeyang doesn’t hesitate to rise from his seat, wine cup and bottle in hand as they walk to the quieter side of the dorm that has Juho’s personal studio. Usually, they keep drinks outside of the room to avoid accidents, but Juho and Taeyang kind of don’t give a shit at the moment. Without a word, they settle into the seats. Juho doesn’t really have anything planned; he just wanted it to be a little quieter. That leads to Taeyang shifting towards the computer and clicking a few keys, lighting up the screen. 

Juho watches as Taeyang moves the mouse around before clicking on Spotify. Once it loads up, Exo’s For Life is already in the search bar when Juho blinks. The ballad fills the studio, sound pouring out into the halls since neither of them closed the door and it’s not like they’re going to. Taeyang sways to the vocals, humming along. The music isn’t too loud (at least not to Juho) but he can feel the music passing through him in waves. The song is soothing. Lullaby worthy. It comes to an end and he thinks a different Exo song is going to play, but it loops. Baekhyun’s voice reenters the room and Taeyang continues humming along.

Juho doesn’t think too much about it and continues to enjoy the song.

 

This goes on for what seems like an eternity. 

 

Juho checks his watch, notifying him only of the time because he doesn’t know when Taeyang put on For Life. He thinks it’s been roughly 30 minutes of this song. The younger looks like he’s asleep until he jolts awake when an ad plays. 

Ah, that reminds him. Juho has to buy premium at some point.

Taeyang realizes that maybe that’s enough of For Life so he goes to search up another song when Juho attempts to have a different artist play for a bit.

“So, um,” Juho coughs. “What do you think of BTS?”

Taeyang stops typing and turns to him with a straight face. “I don’t think of them.”

Juho bites the inside of his cheek before nodding, understanding that the younger doesn’t favor the mentioned group.

“I’m kidding, Juho!” Taeyang giggles, lightly pushing his wheelie chair. “They’re okay; I don’t hate them if that’s what you’re wondering.”

It makes him feel a little warm. And he remembers something.

“Oh, Chanyeol hyung gave me something earlier today,” he says as he digs out two Elyxion tickets from his sweater pocket.

“ARE THOSE-- _Juho, oh my god_ …. I could kiss you right now!”

The older barely has time to process what Taeyang said when he realizes the other reaches forward to pull him closer and places a wet smooch on his cheek. The redness that follows can be passed as Juho being tipsy, but he doesn’t know about the giddiness.

“Thank you so much, hyung,” Taeyang smiles at him. “The other ticket is for you, I assume?”

Juho didn’t really think that far ahead but he nods anyway.

“Nice, it’s a date.”

Juho has a feeling it’s just the wine talking through Taeyang but he plays along and in return, Taeyang plays BTS for him.


End file.
